My Cold Namja
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: it's KiHyun story, don't read if you don't like it, enjoy ...


**My Cold Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Henry Lau**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : bagi kyuhyun memiliki pacar super sibuk itu sangat menyebalkan, kekasihnya itu bahkan jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya, apakah kyuhyun mampu untuk bertahan menjalani hubungan seperti ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

Suasana sangat ramai di depan SM Senior High School, banyak siswa yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang SM SHS, sekedar menunggu jemputan atau menunggu teman untuk pulang bersama dengan bus, bel pulang memang baru berbunyi lima menit yang lalu sehingga masih banyak siswa yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Sama seperti dua orang namja manis yang sedang berdiri di halte bus yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang depan SM SHS.

"pokoknya hyung harus menjemputku" rengek kyuhyun, salah satu dari dua namja manis yang lebih tinggi dari namja satunya, wajah manisnya tampak kesal, bibirnya yang merah maju beberapa senti untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya namja itu pada namja yang ada di sebrang line telpon, kekasih tampannya, kim kibum.

"hyung kyu mohon sekali saja, hyung kan tidak pernah menjemput kyunnie di sekolah" mohon kyuhyun lagi, berharap permohonannya dapat menggoyahkan hati kim kibum, dan kekasih tampannya yang super sibuk itu mau sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya untuknya.

"uhh hyung menyebalkan" ketus kyuhyun lalu mengakhiri panggilannya, namja manis itu memasukkan smartphonenya dengan kasar ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang di pakainya.

"otte?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sejak tadi dengan setia menemaninya.

"aku membenci hyungmu, dia menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun

Ryeowook, namja manis berbadan mungil yang sejak tadi menemani kyuhyun hanya dapat meringis, sudah biasa baginya melihat sahabatnya, cho kyuhyun, mengumpati kekasihnya yang sekaligus hyung kandung ryeowook, kim kibum, namja tampan dengan wajah datar yang sudah hampir empat tahun menjadi kekasih kyuhyun. Kibum memang sangat sibuk, pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar Kim Corp membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk kekasih manisnya.

"kali ini kenapa?" tanya ryowook

"ada meeting" jawab kyuhyun ketus, bagaimana tidak kesal ini sudah kesekian kalinya kibum menolak menjemputnya, kyuhyun tau ini memang resiko yang harus dihadapinya saat menjadi kekasih super sibuk seperti kim kibum, pengusaha muda berusia 21 tahun yang sangat sukses, namun kyuhyun juga terkadang sangat ingin kibum bisa seperti kekasih teman – temannya, yang bisa menjemputnya, menemaninya jalan – jalan, tapi apa, kibum lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan berkas – berkasnya di kantor dari pada dengannya.

TIN TIN, suara klakson motor yang memekakkan telinga disusul dengan sebuah motor sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan kyuhyun dan ryeowook, sang pengendara mengangkat kaca helmnya, menampilkan wajah tampan dan senyum yang menurut kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"ada apa tiang?" tanya kyuhyun malas pada si pengendara motor yang bernama lengkap shim changmin, teman sekelasnya.

"kyu, kajja pulang bersamaku, daripada naik bus" ajak changmin, namja dengan kelebihan tinggi badan itu sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'manis' dari kyuhyun padanya.

"shirreo, aku akan naik bus saja dengan wookie" tolak kyuhyun, huhh anak ini memang biasa memanggil ryeowook dengan wookie daripada hyung, menurutnya ryeowook tidak cocok menjadi hyungnya karna badannya yeng kecil (read: pendek) lagi pula perbedaan usia mereka hanya setahun.

"lebih enak naik motor denganku, kenapa sih kau selalu menolak ajakanku?" tanya changmin, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya changmin mengajak kyuhyun pulang bersama, sebenarnya bukan hanya pulang bersama, namun changmin juga sering mengajak kyuhyun sekedar jalan – jalan atau nonton, namun tentu saja semuanya di tolak oleh sang namja manis, bukan rahasia lagi kalau changmin itu menyukai kyuhyun, bahkan mungkin seluruh sekolah tau bagaimana gigihnya changin mengejar – ngejar kyuhyun sejak mereka masih duduk di kelas satu.

"isshh sudah kukatakan bukan aku sudah punya kekasih jadi kau jangan coba – coba mendekatiku tiang food monster" ketus kyuhyun, namja berusia enam belas tahun itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"aku tidak percaya, kalau kau memang sudah punya namjachingu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya changmin, "sampai kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau benar – benar sudah punya namjachingu aku akan tetap mengejarmu kyu" kukuh changmin. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu baby, lain kali akan kupastikan kau akan pulang bersamaku" ucap changmin percaya diri, "hati – hati dijalan dan sampai jumpa besok" pamit changmin sambil melambai ke arah kyuhyun, membuat wajah namja manis itu memerah menahan amarah.

"argghh menyebalkan" kesal kyuhyun, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat changmin berhenti mengejarnya, padahal kyuhyun sudah mengatakan ribuan kali kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia mencintai kekasihnya namun tidak ada yang percaya, bagaimana bisa percaya kalau temen – teman sekolahnya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kekasih kyuhyun. karna alasan inilah kyuhyun sering memaksa kibum menjemputnya, agar seluruh namja yang sering mengejarnya (terutama changmin) berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Bisa dibilang kalau kyuhyun namja yang sangat populer di sekolah, terutama di kalangan namja, baik di kalangan senior maupun juniornya, bahkan mereka sampai membuat fansclub untuk kyuhyun dengan nama sparkyu. Wajar sebenarnya, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai kyuhyun, dia baik, pintar dan memiliki penampilan yang sangat menawan, wajah yang manis cenderung cantik untuk ukuran namja, kulit putih pucat yang mulus, mata bulat seperti boneka yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir plum yang menggoda, secara keseluruhan kyuhyun seperti malaikat, eumm kecuali sikapnya yang kadang jahil, namun itu justru menjadi daya tarik lebih untuk kyuhyun, sifatnya itu selalu membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai.

"sudahlah kyu, kajja kita pulang" bujuk ryeowook, sebenarnya ryeowook sangat kasihan pada sahabatnya ini, bagaimana juga sahabat evilnya ini bisa jatuh cinta pada hyungnya yang menyebalkan dan bertampang datar itu, padahal menurut ryeowook hyungnya itu tidak ada kelebihannya sama sekali, yahh kecuali wajahnya yang tampan, ryeowook akui hyungnya memang tampan, namun sifatnya itu benar – benar minus, sudah dingin, cuek, datar, irit bicara lagi, lengkap sudah.

.

.

"wookie aku merindukan bum hyung" rengek kyuhyun, kedua namja manis itu kini sudah ada di rumah kyuhyun, yah ryeowook memang memutuskan untuk main ke rumah kyuhyun, sekedar untuk menghibur namja manis yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk itu.

"kenapa tidak kau telpon saja kyu?' tanya ryeowook

"sudah, hyung bilang dia sedang sibuk, lalu mematikan telponnya" jawab kyuhyun, wajah manis itu semakin merengut, sangat imut sebenarnya, pipi merah dan chubby itu menggembung, membuat ryeowook harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mencubit pipi chubby itu secara brutal.

"mungkin hyung memang sedang sibuk kyu" ucap ryeowook berusaha menenangkan

"uhhh tapi masa setiap hari hyung sibuk, apa sebenarnya hyung tidak mencintaiku?"lirih kyuhyun, yahh terkadang fikiran itu sering terbesit di fikiran kyuhyun, melihat bagaimana acuhnya kibum, dinginnya sifat kibum, dan jarangnya kibum meluangkan waktu untuknya, kyuhyun merasa bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang menikmati hubungan ini.

"hyungku tidak akan mungkin menerima pernyataan cintamu empat tahun lalu kalau dia tidak mencintaumu" ucap ryeowook

"sikapnya tidak mengatakan seperti itu, kau tau wookie kadang aku iri melihat teman – teman yang bisa dengan mudah bertemu kekasih mereka, jalan – jalan, menjemput sepulang sekolah, tapi kenapa aku dan kibum hyung tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"atau mungkin kibum hyung sudah menemukan orang lain, jangan – jangan hyung berselingkuh hueee! Andwae!" histeris kyuhyun, itu tidak boleh terjadi, kyuhyun sangat mencintai kibum hyungnya.

Ryeowook menepuk dahinya, hah sahabatnya ini akan selalu kehilangan akal sehat dan otak cerdasnya kalau sudah menyangkut hyungnya yang datar itu.

"wookie hyung, kau harus membantuku" ucap kyuhyun tiba – tiba

"m-mwo?" tanya ryeowook, perasaannya tidak pernah baik kalau sudah mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung, namja manis itu pasti ada maunya.

"bantu aku memata-matai kibum hyung" jawab kyuhyun, tuh kan firasat ryeowook benar.

"mata-matai?" tanya ryeowook memastikan

"ya, seperti detektif – detektif di tv, kita akan mengikuti kibum hyung seharian" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"kau tau bukan kyu, hyungku itu sangat cermat dia pasti akan dengan cepat menyadari kehadiran kita"

"kalau itu kau tenang saja wookie, kita akan menyamar, kujamin kita tidak akan ketahuan, hyung mau ya, jebal, lagipula besok sekolah kita libur" mohon kyuhyun, namja manis itu menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah memelas dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"jangan memasang wajah begitu" ryeowook masih berusaha menolak, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat tidak tega melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"wookie hyung~" rengek kyuhyun, matanya sekarang sudah berkaca – kaca, siap menumpahkan airmata dari mata bulat dan beningnya itu.

"aish, arra, aku akan menolongmu" pasrah ryeowook

"yeyyy wookie hyung memang yang terbaik" girang kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk ryeowook, ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, pagi – pagi sekali kyuhyun sudah ke rumah ryeowook, kyuhyun menunggu ryeowook di taman depan kediaman kim. Tidak lama ryeowook keluar dari rumahnya masih dengan tampang mengantuk, wajar saja ini masih pukul enam.

"wookie" panggil kyuhyun sambil melambai ke arah ryeowook

"aku masih mengantuk" keluh ryeowook

"ehehe, kibum hyung dimana?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia masih tidur kau tenang saja, eoh, dimana henry, kau bilang akan mengajaknya juga" tanya ryeowook, henry adalah sahabat keduanya di sekolah.

"ck, jangan membicarakan mochi itu, dia bilang dia sedang sibuk, entah apa yang dikerjakannya" gerutu kyuhyun

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya ryeowook

"pertama kita harus menyamar, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap kyuhyun bangga sambil menunjukkan tas ransel yang berisi alat penyamarannya.

"dari mana kau dapatkan ini kyu?" tanya ryeowook melihat barang – barang yang dibawa kyuhyun.

"eumm, aku me'minjam' pakaian appa, lalu wig dan kacamata itu punya eomma, sedangkan teropong itu mainanku saat kecil" jawab kyuhyun polos, yahh dia meminjam benda – benda itu dari eomma dan appanya walaupun diam – diam, toh nanti juga dia kembalikan.

"kau yakin kita harus memakai ini?" tanya ryeowook horor

"tentu saja, dengan ini kita tidak akan ketahuan" jawab kyuhyun, namja manis itu mulai memakai alat penyamaran yang sudah dipilihnya, berupa wig hitam pendek, kacamata hitam, kumis tipis, lalu kemeja kerja berwarna biru dongker.

"hahh, terserahlah" pasrah ryeowook, namja manis itu juga mulai memakai atribut penyamarannya, berupa kumis tipis, kacamata, dan satu setelan jas resmi yang terlihat kebesaran, mengingat itu adalah pakaian milik cho hangeng yang lebih tinggi dari ryeowook.

"selesai"ucap kyuhyun bangga, "sekarang kita tunggu kibum hyung keluar" ucap kyuhyun, keduanya memilih sembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di kediaman kim, sesekali ryeowook menguap sambil bersandar di pohon, sedangkan kyuhyun matanya sangat fokus memperhatian pintu depan mansion kim. "wookie kibum hyung keluar" pekiknya, yang langsung membuat ryeowook yang hampir terlelap terlonjak.

Ryeowook langsung mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun, matanya menangkap sosok sang hyung yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil audinya.

"kibum hyung memang selalu tampan" puji kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah saat melihat kibum begitu menawan dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas, "kyu ingat misimu, kita harus mengikuti kibum hyung" ucap ryeowook memperingatkan.

"ahh kau benar!" pekik kyuhyun solah baru sadar, "kajja" kyuhyun menarik ryeowook ke arah mobil 'pinjam'annya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman.

"huh? Mobil ahjussi?" tanya ryeowook, kyuhyun mengangguk. "sejak kapan ahjussi mengijinkanmu bawa mobil kyu?" tanya ryeowook bingung, kyuhyun memang sudah belajar mengandarai mobil sejak usianya lima belas tahun tapi karna waktu itu kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan sampai kakinya harus di gips selama dua minggu kedua orangtuanya tidak mengijinkannya membawa mobil sendiri.

"aku mengambilnya diam – diam hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karna wig, namja manis ini yakin sekarang appanya sedang panik karna mobilnya menghilang dari garasi rumah.

"sebaiknya aku yang bawa" ryeowook mengambil kunci dari tangan kyuhyun, masa depannya masih panjang, dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan penyanyi favoritnya, yesung, dan ryeowook masih sayang nyawanya.

"terserah" jawab kyuhyun, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu dan mulai mengikuti mobil kibum sambil menjaga jarak aman, jangan sampai hyungnya tau, ohh hidupnya bisa tamat kalau sampai kibum tau, kibum yang marah sangat mengerikan.

ryeowook memperlambat laju mobilnya saat mobil kibum memasuki parkir khusus pimpinan di gedung Kim Corp, gedung berlantai 50 itu sudah tampak ramai dengan para pekerja.

Ryeowook memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari mobil kibum, lalu keduanya keluar dari mobil dengan mengendap – endap, tidak lupa sebuah topi terpasang di kepala mereka.

"lihat yeoja – yeoja genit itu, bagaimana bisa mereka melihat kibum hyung-ku seperti itu" geram kyuhyun saat dilihatnya para pegawai, terutama pegawai wanita yang menyambut kedatangan kibum menatap kibum seolah – oleh kibum itu adalah makanan super mahal dan lezat, ingin sekali kyuhyun mencolok mata mereka.

"tenang kyu" ryeowook memegang lengan kyuhyun, sebelum namja manis itu menghampiri para yeoja itu dan mencakar wajah mereka, bisa – bisa penyamaran mereka terbongkar saat itu juga.

"mianhae wookie, aku akan menahan diri, kalau tidak misi kita bisa gagal" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu menghela nafas panjang berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya pada yeoja – yeoja genit itu, salahnya juga punya namjachingu yang begitu tampan.

"ayo kita masuk" ajak kyuhyun saat melihat kibum sudah memasuki kantor berlantai lima puluh itu, namun saat keduanya hendak melewati pintu masuk dua orang petugas keamanan berbadan kekar menghentikan mereka.

"selamat pagi, maaf anda tidak bisa masuk tuan" ucap salah satu petugas keamanan

"mwo? Wae?" ketus kyuhyun

"boleh kami melihat kartu identitas anda tuan?" tanya petugas keamanan itu, ini memang prosedur tamu yang datang ke kim corp mereka harus mendaftar terlebih dahulu ke resepsionist untuk mendapatkan ID card.

"ck, kalian sangat tidak sopan, kalian tidak tau siapa kami?" ucap kyuhyun ketus, "kami adalah eumm perwakilan KK Company" ucap kyuhyun asal.

"KK Company?" tanya petugas keamanan itu, sepertinya dia belum pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu.

"ne, kalian bisa saja dipecat karna menghalangi kami, kami kenal baik dengan kibum-ssi" ucap ryeowook membantu kyuhyun.

"maaf tuan tapi ini prosedur perusahaan kami, silahkan ke resepsionist terlebih dahulu"

 _Ck sial, mereka sulit ditipu¸_ batin kyuhyun, namja itu lalu tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, "donghae-ssi" panggilnya pada namja yang baru saja akan masuk ke Kim Corp, dia adalah bawahan kibum yang sudah cukup akrab dengan kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

Donghae menengok lalu memandang bingung kyuhyun yang memanggilnya, mungkin dia sedang berfikir siapakah namja dengan penampilan aneh yang memanggilnya itu.

"astaga donghae-ssi apa kabar" ucap kyuhyun sok akrab, namja manis itu menghampiri dan merangkul donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "hae hyung ini kyunnie" bisik kyuhyun saat namja manis itu memeluk donghae.

Mata donghae terbelalak, lalu menatap kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, "kyunnie?" bisiknya

"ne, hae hyung tolong kami, kami ingin masuk" bisik kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu lalu menepuk bahu donghae seolah mereka teman lama, "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap kyuhyun.

"maaf donghae-ssi apa anda mengenal mereka?" tanya petugas keamanan itu

"eh?, n-ne saya mengenalnya" ucap donghae

"sudah kukatakan aku perwakilan KK Company, dan kami kenal baik dengan pimpinan perusahaan ini, benar kan donghae-ssi?" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"ne, ahh kenapa masih disini tidak langsung masuk saja" ucap donghae yang mulai masuk sandiwara yang dibuat kyuhyun dan ryeowook. "jung ha-ssi, biarkan mereka masuk, mereka teman sajangnim" ucap donghae

"ah, ne maafkan atas kelancangan kami tuan" petugas itu membungkuk ke arah kyuhyun dan ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu menyeringai puas.

Ketiganya mulai melangkah memasuki kim corp tanpa ada halangan lagi, "hahah gomawo hae hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil merangkul lengan donghae

"ck bocah evil, wookie sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?, dengan pakaian seperti ini lagi, kalian harus menjelaskan padaku karna kalian sudah melibatkanku dalam masalah ini" ucap donghae penuh selidik

"tanyakan padanya, ini idenya hyung" ucap ryeowook

"kyunnie?" tanya donghae

"baiklah baiklah, akan kujelaskan, sebenarnya aku ingin memata - matai kibum hyung" aku kyuhyun

"memata- matai?"

"ne, kibum hyung jarang meluangkan waktu untukku, aku curiga jangan – jangan kibum hyung berselingkuh" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

PLETAK, donghae memukul kepala kyuhyun, "jangan aneh – aneh bocah evil, aku selalu bersama kibum, dan tidak pernah ada namja lain" ucap donghae, donghae memang sekretaris pribadi kibum.

"hyung sok tau" cibir kyuhyun

"terserah padamu lah" pasrah donghae

"hyung, kau harus membantuku juga" ucap kyuhyun

"aku tidak mau ikut campur" tolak donghae, bisa – bisa dia dipecat kibum, asal tau saja kibum itu kadang – kadang bisa sangat kejam.

"jebal hyung, kami tidak bisa mengikuti kibum hyung sampai ke dalam ruangan kalau hae hyung pasti bisa" ucap kyuhyun memelas, namja manis itu mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"ais baiklah" pasrah donghae, dalam hati namja tampan itu mengumpat, bagaimana bisa dia selalu luluh dengan puppyeyes kyuhyun.

"nahh kajja hyung, kibum hyung pasti sudah ke ruangannya" ucap kyuhyun semangat, namja manis itu menarik donghae dan ryeowook ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 50.

"itu kibum hyung" kyuhyun menarik donghae dan ryeowook untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok, matanya tetap memperhatikan kibum yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita di depan ruangannya. Kyuhyun bergumam kesal saat mengetahui siapa wanita itu, dia adalah sekretaris kibum, berbeda dengan donghae yang merupakan sekretaris pribadi kibum, yeoja yang bernama seohyun itu adalah sekretaris kibum dalam urusan kantor.

Kyuhyun sangat mengenal yeoja itu, yeoja yang menurutnya suka mencari perhatian kibum, lihat saja pakaian yang dipakainya itu, seperti kekurangan bahan.

"ishh yeoja berbisa, dia pasti sengaja mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang tangan kibum hyung" kesal kyuhyun saat melihat seohyun sengaja memegang tangan kibum saat memberikan berkas pada namja tampan itu.

"ohh kenapa dia ikut kedalam?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat seohyun ikut masuk ke ruangan kibum

"mungkin ada yang ingin mereka diskusikan, sudahlah kyu hyung tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, hyug harus ke ruangan hyung dulu" pamit donghae

"hae hyung" rengek kyuhyun

"mwo? Jangan berfikiran macam – macam, mereka hanya membicarakan pekerjaan" terang donghae

"aku tidak percaya, kau lihat sendiri kan nenek ubi itu jelas – jelas menyukai kibum hyungku" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu sangat tau bagaimana sekretaris kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai ubi, sehingga kyuhyun menjulukinya nenek ubi, ryeowook yang mendengarnya sedang menahan tawa, sahabatnya ini ada – ada saja memberi julukan orang.

"lalu kau mau apa kyunnie?" tanya donghae

"aku mau hyung masuk, aku tidak rela mereka berdua saja" gerutu kyuhyun

"kau tau bukan ruanganku bukan disana kyunnie" ucap donghae frustasi

"tidak mau tau, kalau tidak aku menangis sekarang" ancam kyuhyun, mata namja manis itu sudah berkaca – kaca, padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat sedang kesal, sepertinya kyuhyun bisa menjadi aktor.

"yahh aishh baiklah baiklah" ucap donghae akhirnya, kyuhyun menangis adalah bencana, dia akan diam kalau uang donghae sudah habis karna membelikannya kaset game baru dan mentraktirnya es krim.

"ya sudah sana hyung" usir kyuhyun

Dengan tidak rela akhirnya donghae melangkah ke ruangan kibum.

.

.

Kibum sedang mendiskusikan sebuah proyek dengan sekretarisnya saat tiba – tiba saja donghae memasuki ruangannya. "ada apa hyung?" tanyanya datar

"eumm tidak papa, aku hanya sedang bosan di ruanganku" ucap donghae kikuk lalu duduk di samping kibum

"bosan? Memang kau tidak ada kerjaan, aku tidak menggajimu untuk bersantai hyung" ucap kibum tajam, donghae sih sudah biasa mendengar kibum berkata tajam, kibum itu sebelas dua belas dengan kekasihnya, sama – sama berlidah tajam dan kejam.

"ck kau pelit sekali, AC diruanganku tidak dingin, aku menumpang ya, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu sajangnim" ucap donghae lalu tatapannya beralih pada seohyun yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka, "oh hai seohyun-ssi" sapanya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"terserahmu lah hyung, seohyun-ssi ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap kibum

Donghae memperhatikan seohyun dan kibum dalam diam, benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, terlihat jelas bahwa seohyun menyukai kibum, terlihat dari bagaimana yeoja itu sering berusaha melakukan kontak fisik dengan kibum walau hanya sentuhan – sentuhan ringan saja dan seolah tidak sengaja, seperti saat seohyun menjelaskan tentang proposal yang dibuatnya, yeoja itu sengaja lebih maju untuk bisa menyentuh lengan kibum.

"seohyun-ssi geser" donghae menyeruak diantara keduanya dengan sengaja, bagaimanapun dia sudah menyetujui membantu kyuhyun, "disini ACnya lebih terasa" ucap donghae sambil tertawa pelan, ohh donghae ingin tertawa melihat wajah kesal seohyun.

Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya diskusi itu selesai, "aku ingin proposal yang sudah diperbaiki ada dimejaku sore nanti" ucap kibum

"baik sajangnim" patuh seohyun sambil tersenyum yang menurutnya cantik, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk kibum, baginya senyum di wajah menggemaskan kekasihnyalah yang terbaik.

"kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu" ucap kibum dingin.

Seohyun mengangguk patuh, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin bersama bos tampannya itu, dengan berat hati akhirnya seohyun keluar dari ruangan kibum.

"hyung kau tidak berkerja?" tanya kibum lagi, sebenarnya namja tampan itu heran dengan tingkah sekretarisnya.

"ahh, kau benar aku harus kerja, kalau begitu aku keruanganku dulu" pamit donghae, seohyun sudah keluar dari ruangan kibum tentu saja tugasnya selesai.

"aneh" gumam kibum saat donghae sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

"hyung disini!" kedua namja manis itu melambai ke arah donghae, keduanya sedang menikmati cheese cake di cafetaria kantor, sepertinya keduanya kelaparan karna menunggu kibum terlalu lama.

"ck, kalian enak – enakan makan disini, sedangkan aku harus menghadapai tatapan tajam bocah datar itu" gerutu donghae

"hhe mian hyung, aku akan mentraktirmu kalau begitu, tapi minum saja, kalau makan bayar sendiri, eomma mengurangi uang jajanku karna aku memecahkan guci antiknya kemarin" keluh kyuhyun, namja manis itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah galak eommanya.

"huhh perhitungan, tapi ya sudahlah dari pada tidak sama sekali" ucap donghae, namja tampan itu memesan americano

"jadi bagaimana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"kau benar, sepertinya seohyun-ssi menyukai kibum" jawab donghae

"TUH KAN!" pekik kyuhyun, membuat donghae tersedak kopinya.

"yak kau mengagetkanku" kesal donghae, huftt bajunya jadi kena kopi

"lalu, apa dia mencoba mendekati kibum hyung" tanya kyuhyun

"kau tenang saja aku berhasil menghalanginya" ucap donghae bangga

"ahh hyung memang hebat, lalu setelah ini kibum hyung ada kegiatan apa lagi hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"setelah ini akan ada rapat pemegang saham, rapat dengan supplier, rapat dengan pihak periklanan" jawab donghae lancar, dia sudah hapal jadwal kibum.

"hahh, apa kibum hyung tidak pusing selalu ikut rapat" keluh kyuhyun, namja manis itu kasihan juga pada kekasih tampannya, pasti dia kelelahan.

"hyungku sudah biasa menghadapi jadwal yang seperti itu, biasanya bahkan lebih padat" ucap ryeowook santai

"kalian masih akan membuntuti kibum?" tanya donghae

"tentu saja" kukuh kyuhyun

"tapi rapatnya akan sampai sore" ucap donghae, dia tau karna dia juga akan hadir dalam rapat itu.

"kami akan menunggunya hyung"

"yasudah terserah kalian saja, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, dan terima kasih kopinya kyunnie baby" ucap donghae sambil mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya gemas, kalau saja kyuhyun punya sikap manis semanis wajahnya, dia pasti sudah akan menjadi saingan kibum dalam memperebutkan hati kyuhyun.

.

.

"hoaaam, kyunnie kajja kita pulang saja ini sudah jam lima" ucap ryeowook, namja manis itu sudah bosan dan mengantuk, sudah hampir empat jam mereka menunggu kibum keluar dari ruang rapat.

"sebentar lagi wookie" sahut kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia juga bosan, lapar dan mengantuk tapi demi kekasih tampannya kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook menyembunyikan diri di balik pot besar saat mereka melihat orang – orang mulai keluar dari ruang rapat, kibum sendiri keluar paling akhir setelah menjabat salah satu supplier perusahaannya yang berasal dari jepang.

"eoh, apa kibum hyung sudah akan pulang?" tanya kyuhyun saat dilihatnya kibum hanya masuk sebentar ke ruangannya untuk mengambil jas dan tasnya, bahkan namja tampan itu sudah memegang kunci mobilnya ditangannya.

"tidak mungkin, hyung sering pulang malam" ucap ryeowook

"lalu kibum hyung mau kemana?" heran kyuhyun, "kita harus mengikutinya" ucap kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat namja manis itu mengikuti kibum, seperti saat kibum berangkat ke kantor tadi, keduanya menjaga jarak dari mobil kibum. "wookie, ini bukan jalan ke rumahmu kan?" tanya kyuhyun saat namja manis itu melewati jalan yang asing baginya

"bukan, kau kan tau rumahku" sahut ryeowook

"wookie lihat, kibum hyung berhenti" pekik kyuhyun, ryeowook langsung mengnjak rem, untung saja mereka memakai selt belt kalau tidak dahi mereka pasti sudah cidera.

"wookie hati – hati, aku masih ingin hidup" oceh kyuhyun

"makanya jangan berteriak kyunnie, aku kan kaget"

"ahh sudahlah. Apa yang kibum hyung lakukan disini?" gumam kyuhyun, mobil kibum berhenti di depan sebuah cafe.

"mwo? Siapa itu yang masuk ke mobil hyung" pekik ryeowook saat melihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam memasuki mobil hyungnya, namja itu memakai topi dikepalanya menbuat kedua namja manis ini tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"jangan – jangan itu selingkuhan kibum hyung?" tuduh kyuhyun

"itu belum tentu" ucap ryeowook

"tapi lihat bahkan kibum hyung menjemputnya" ucap kyuhyun sedih, bahkan kibum tidak pernah menjemputnya sekalipun

"daripada penasaran kita ikuti saja" ucap ryeowook saat melihat mobil kibum mulai melaju, namja itu tepat menjaga jarak aman namun tidak terlalu jauh agar tidak kehilangan jejak mobil kibum, namun sayang jalanan sangat macet, berhubung ini adalah jam pulang kantor, akhirnya dia kehilangan mobil kibum.

"bukankah tadi belok kiri" bingung ryeowook, mereka benar – benar kehilangan jejak mobil kibum

"hiks bagaimana" tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, dadanya sesak hanya memikirkan kalau namja tadi adala selingkuhan kibum.

"ssttt, coba kau telpon, jangan menangis" ucap ryewook lembut

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya, mendial nomor lima, nomor yang dia gunakan untuk menyimpan nomor kibum, kenapa nomor lima?, karna kibum sangat menyukai basket, tanpa pemain ke lima tim basket tidak akan lengkap, begitupun dengan kyuhyun, baginya tanpa kibum (nomer 5-nya) hidupnya tidak akan lengkap, bukankah kyuhyun kekasih yang sangat manis.

"tidak diangkat" lirih kyuhyun

"coba lagi" ucap ryeowook tidak tega

TUT TUT, nada sambung kembali terdengar, "yoboseo" ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"hyung ini kyunnie" ucap kyuhyun

"ne hyung tau, ada apa hyung sedang sibuk" ucap kibum dengan nada datar

"eumm hyung dimana?" tanya kyuhyun

"hyung dikantor, hyung tutup dulu ne, hyung sedang sibuk, bye" TUUUUUTTTT, nada panjang menandakan panggilan berakhir.

"hueeee kibum hyung berbohong" tangis kyuhyun kembali pecah

"cup cup baby, jangan menangis ne, kau pasti salah paham" ryeowook memeluk kyuhyun, tidak tega melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karna tangis.

"kibum hyung tega sekali hiks" ucap kyuhyun dipelukan ryeowook, sedangkan dongsaeng kandung kim kibum itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun tidur dengan mata sembab, semalaman dia menangis, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia mendengar kabar dari ryeowook kalau kibum sedang dinas ke jepang, benar – benar ulang tahun yang sangat buruk, padahal kyuhyun sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kibum, sekaligus bertanya tentang namja misterius yang kibum jemput waktu itu.

Kyuhyun mengecek smartphonenta, ada ratusan pesan masuk dan semuanya dari penggemarnya, yang terpanjang tentu dari changmin. Kyuhyun mendesah jengkel saat tidak menemukan satu pesanpun dari kibum. "apa hyung lupa?" lirihnya

"morning baby, saengil chukkae"heechul tiba – tiba memasuki kamar putranya sambil membawa kue coklat yang diatasnya sudah tertancap lilin berbentuk angka 17.

"uhh putra appa sudah besar" hangeng mencium pipi chubby kyuhyun

"ayo tiup lilinnya" ucap heechul semangat

Fuuhhh kyuhyun meniupnya dengan cepat, tidak ada api yang bergoyang – goyang terlebih dahulu, api itu langsung padam, kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk. "eomma dan appa mau pergi?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat eomma dan appanya sudah rapi, bahkan di depan pintu kamarnya kyuhyun bisa melihat dua koper milik orangtuanya.

"iya sayang, maafkan eomma dan appa ne, eomma tidak bisa menemani di hari ulang tahunmu, eomma dan apa harus ke china, perusahaan disana ada masalah" heechul menjelaskan sambil mengusap rambut coklat kyuhyun

"ini kan ulang tahun kyu eomma" kesal kyuhyun

"eomma mengerti, tapi ini juga bukan mau eomma, kyu harus mengerti oke, kyu kan sudah besar" ucap heechul lagi, berharap putra manisnya mengerti,

"yasudah pergi saja semuanya, kyu tidak perduli" marah kyuhyun, namja manis itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"eomma dan appa pergi ne, kami menyayangimu" pamit heechul, setelahnya kyuhyun bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"hiks bahkan eomma dan appa tega meninggalkan kyu, hiks semuanya jahat kyu benci!" teriak kyuhyun, namja manis itu melemparkan bantalnya membuat kamarnya berantakan.

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di seoul, namja manis itu tampak berjalan – jalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang, yahh kyuhyun tidak ingin berlarut – larut dalam kesedihan.

"jadi kau tidak bisa datang?" tanya kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tampak sedang sibuk dengan smartphone ditelinganya. "hemm ne araseo gwenchana wookie" ucap kyuhyun lesu, setelah namja manis ini memutus sambungan dengan ryeowook, kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, dia fikir ryeowook bisa menemaninya jalan – jalan hari ini, rupanya namja manis itu harus ke rumah kakeknya di nowon, begitupun dengan henry, bahkan namja berpipi chubby itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

"baiklah aku sendiri tidak papa, aku bisa bebas" ucap kyuhyun menghibur diri sendiri, namja manis itu mulai mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan, dia berniat menonton SMTOWN week, kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwal boyband favoritnya, apalagi kalau bukan super junior. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah membawa lightsticknya.

"mwo?!" pekik kyuhyun saat melihat antrian tiket seperti kereta gandeng, sangat panjang, bahkan barisannya sampai keluar area, kalau begini dia bisa kehabisan tiket. Kyuhyun sudah hendak berbalik saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, ternyata yang menepuk bahunya adalah seorang namja yang menggunakan pakaian staf SM.

"selamat hari ini anda adalah pengunjung yang beruntung" ucap orang itu ceria

"hah?!" kaget kyuhyun

"anda tidak perlu membeli tiket, anda bisa menonton dengan gratis" ucap orang itu lagi

"mwo? Benarkah?" girang kyuhyun

"ne, silahkan lewat sini" namja itu menuntun kyuhyun ke pintu belakang, uhh bahkan para pengantri tiket lain sampai menatap kyuhyun iri.

"waahh jadi seperti ini di backstage" ucap kyuhyun kagum melihat kesibukan di belakang panggung.

"silahkan" ucap namja itu lagi

Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya heran, dia mendapat kursi VIP yang letaknya paling dekat dengan panggung, namun yang membuat kyuhyun heran, sebaris kursi yang didudukinya tidak ada orang lain, hanya dia sendiri padahal dibelakangnya kursi – kursi penonton sudah penuh.

"aneh" gumam kyuhyun, namun setelahnya namja manis itu mengangkat bahu, masa bodoh yang penting dia bisa melihat super junior. Selama pertunjukkan kyuhyun tidak ada henti – hentinya di buat kagum oleh ketiga belas namja itu, mereka berhasil membuat penonton berdecak kagum, tertawa, pokoknya semua perasaan jadi satu. Kyuhyun berteriak dengan heboh saat salah satu member super junior yang bernama choi siwon mendekati kursinya, ahh kyuhyun sangat iri melihat perut kotak – kotak itu, sangat berbeda dengan perutnya yang bulat.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah terlewati, namun keberuntungan kyuhyun tidak berakhir disitu, namja manis itu diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu para idolanya, mengobrol dan berfoto bersama, ahh teman – temannya pasti iri, lihat saja nanti dia akan memamerkan fotonya pada rueowook dan henry. Setidaknya hari ini tak seburuk yang kyuhyun bayangkan

Setelah menonton SM Town week kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke pusat elektronik, kebetulan ada PSP baru yang sedang launching.

kyuhyun tampak fokus menengarkan sang MC yang sedang menjelaskan keunggulan PSP keluaran terbaru itu, harganya pasti sangat mahal, kyuhyun sudah hendak pergi saat tiba – tiba saja dia dikagetkan saat sang MC memanggilnya di panggung, mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun adalah pengunjung yang beruntung dan memberinya PSP keluaran terbaru dalam rangka promosi, kyuhyun bahkan tidak percaya kalau PSP baru itu sekarang ada di tangannya, uhh apakah hari ini hari keberuntungannya?.

"ughhh berat" gumam kyuhyun, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong – kantong belanjaan, bukan, kyuhyun tidak habis berbelanja, semua benda itu didapatnya secara cuma – cuma, kyuhyun juga heran kenapa hari ini semua orang sangat suka memberi benda gratis padanya.

Kyuhyun melihat jamnya, baru jam lima dan masih terlalu sore untuknya pulang, sedangkan di rumah tidak ada orang. "nonton saja" ucap kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke area teater XXI.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun tidak perlu mengantri dan membayar, dan namja manis itu mendapat kursi paling depan, kursi di kanan kirinya kosong, hanya dia sendiri di kursi paling depan. Kyuhyun memilih menontok film komedi, dia tidak ingin menonton film romantis, itu bisa membuatnya mengingat kibum dan membuatnya sedih.

Kyuhyun menikmati film yang dia tonton, sesekali namja manis itu tertawa melihat adegan lucu yang tersaji di depannya, sampai akhirnya dua jam setengah berlalu dengan cepat. Kyuhyun sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung teater saat suara yang sangat dikenalinya terdengar di ruangan yang gelap dan luas itu.

"hannie, lihat baby menjilat jariku" ucap namja cantik yang ada di layar besar di depannya, namja cantik itu masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit dengan seorang bayi lucu dan montok di pelukannya, sedangkan di samping ranjangnya seorang namja tampan berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja cantik sepertimu chagy" ucap si namja tampan.

"kita beri nama baby siapa?" tanya si namja cantik lagi

"bagaimana kalau kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun"

"nama yang bagus, kyuhyunnie tumbuh dengan sehat ne" ucap namja cantik dalam video itu lembut

Kyuhyun mengenali keduanya, walaupun kedua orang di dalam layar besar itu terlihat lebih muda, mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya, dan kyuhyun yakin bahwa bayi chubby dalam pelukan eommanya itu adalah dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kursi penonton, namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat melihat penonton yang tadinya duduk di belakangnya sudah tidak ada, tinggal dia sendiri di ruangan luas ini.

kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali, menikmati video yang tersaji di depannya. Setelah video rekaman setelah kelahirannya itu berakhir munculah foto – foto sejak kyuhyun bayi, belajar tengkurap, merangkak, belajar berjalan, saat dia pertama kali bisa memanggil eomma, saat dia pertama kali masuk sekolah, kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat foto itu, kyuhyun ingat dia menangis saat hari pertama sekolah, dia tidak tau eommanya mengambil fotonya saat itu. Foto selanjutnya adalah perkembangan kyuhyun dari tahun ke tahun, dan seluruh peristiwa penting dalam hidup kyuhyun. Setelah foto itu berakhir sekarang muncullah tulisan – tulisan yang membuat kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

' _hari itu, tujubelas tahun lalu, dia hadir di hidup kami, malaikat kecil kami, yang membawa kebahagiaan di hidup kami, cho kyuhyun, malaikat kecil eomma'_

' _dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis, anak yang pintar, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik'_

' _kami bersyukur dia yang dikirimkan tuhan menjadi anak kami, putra kebanggan kami'_

' _tidak terasa tujuh belas tahun sudah berlalu, dia tidak lagi merengek minta di gendong, dia tidak lagi menangis saat lapar, tidak lagi mencari eomma saat mimpi buruk, dia sudah bisa berdiri di kakinya sendiri, tidak lagi mencari eomma saat lapar dan takut, namun bagi eomma kau tetaplah baby kyunnie kecilku'_

' _hari ini, babykyuku bertambah dewasa, eomma hanya berharap dia selalu sehat dan bahagia, eomma selalu mencintaimu my baby'_

Setelah kalimat – kalimat itu berakhir kembali muncul foto kyuhyun bersama kedua orangtuanya, kyuhyun menatap sekeliling, berharap eomma dan appanya muncul entah dari mana agar dia bisa memeluk dan menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada kedua orangtuanya, namun kedua orangtuanya tetap tidak muncul, dia masih sendiri disini.

Tiba – tiba saja ada banyak lampu berwarna hijau yang berbentuk seperti tanda panah, tanda panah itu mengarah ke pintu keluar, kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengikuti tanda panah itu. Begitu sampai di luar kyuhyun menemukan tanda panah yang sama, namun letaknya di lantai, beserta sebatang mawar berwarna putih tanpa duri. Kyuhyun mengambil mawar itu sambil mengikuti panah dan di setiap tanda panah ada mawar sebatang mawar putih yang sama, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun kesulitan memegang tujuh belas batang mawar putih itu. Tanda panah itu berakhir di bawah anak tangga, sepertinya itu tangga menuju atap.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk menaiki tangga itu, tangga tu tampak gelap, dan kyuhyun tidak suka gelap.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya kyuhyun mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga, tepat saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama lampu di atasnya menyala, membuat jalan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang benderang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu menuju atap gedung begitu sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

"SURPRISEEEEE!" teriak orang – orang yang sudah menunggu di atap gedung, mereka langsung menghujani kyuhyun dengan potongan – potongan kertas berwarna warni sambil meniup terompet.

"kalian" gumam kyuhyun, kyuhyun tidak menyangka mereka semua ada disini, pamannya, bibinya, bahkan sepupunya yang seharusnya sedang sekolah di inggris, kyuhyun juga melihat ryeowook disana, ohh bukankah namja manis itu harusnya sedang di nowon?, ahh dia harus meminta penjelasan pada ryeowook nanti.

"selamat ulang tahun babykyu" ucap sepasang namja paruh baya yang sudah sangat kyuhyun kenal, "semoga kau selalu bahagia" ucap kedua orang itu sambil mengecup kedua pipinya.

"gomawo ahjumma, ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun, mereka adalah kedua orang tua kibum dan ryeowook.

"ck, lihat bocah evil itu dia melupakan kita hannie" ucapan bernada sadis itu mengalihkan perhatian kyuhyun.

"eomma appa" pekik kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung menerjang kedua orangtuanya, menangis di pelukan sang eomma, ohh sudah lama kyuhyun tidak seperti ini.

"astaga lihat babyku menangis" goda heechul padahal matanya juga sudah basah, siap menangis.

"hiks eomma membohongi kyunnie, kukira eomma dan appa benar – benar pergi ke china" ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"ck ini ulang tahunmu baby, mana mungkin eomma dan appa melewatkannya, pekerjaan sepenting apapun kami pasti akan lebih mendahulukanmu" ucap hangeng sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun lembut.

"jadi kalian sengaja mengerjaiku?" kesal kyuhyun, "kalian yang merencanakan semua ini kan?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau salah kyunnie, yang merencanakan semua ini ada disana" ucap heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah tepi atap.

Kyuhyun melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, dari postur tubuhnya saja kyuhyun bisa tau siapa orang itu, seseorang yang seharusnya sedang berada di jepang, kyuhyun langsung berlari menerjang namja itu, memeluknya dari belakang. "kibum hyung hiks" tangis kyuhyun pecah, dia tidak menyangka kibum juga ada disini.

"happy birthday baby, kajja tiup lilinnya" bisik kibum lembut, namja tampan itu menyodorkan sebuah kue coklat dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatasnya. wajah yang biasanya datar itu juga menyunggingkan senyum manis saat melihat wajah cantik kyuhyun. "ahh sebelumnya make a wish dulu baby" tambah kibum

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, _semoga kebagahagiaan selalu menyertai orang – orang yang kusayangi, amin._ Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu tanpa ragu meniup lilin angka 17 yang ada di tangan kibum.

"hyung hiks bogoshippo" kyuhyun kembali memeluk kibum

"nado baby, jangan menangis wajahmu terlihat merah" goda kibum, yang mendatangkan pukulan pelan di dadanya.

"ck lihat, kalau sudah bertemu kibum hyung pasti dia melupakan kita" ucap ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menengok ke asal suara, melihat semua orang yang tadinya memegang lilinnya berdiri di belakangnya. "berisik" ketus kyuhyun

"jadi hyung yang melakukan semua ini untukku?" tanya kyuhyun, kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut coklat kyuhyun.

"kekasihmu itu bahkan menyusul kami dan meminta kami menghadiri ulang tahunmu" jawab imo kyuhyun yang selama ini tinggal di jepang.

"bukankah seharusnya hyung ada tugas ke jepang?" tanya kyuhyun

"sebenarnya hyung tidak sedang tugas ke jepang, hyung sengaja membohongimu, sebenarnya dia menyusul keluarga besarmu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu kyu" ucap ryeowook

Kyuhyun menatap kibum takjub, dia sangat terharu kibum bisa melakukan itu untuknya.

"bukan hanya itu kyu, semua barang yang kau dapat hari ini, itu semua kibum hyung yang memberinya" ucap ryeowook "sebenarnya tanpa kau tau seharian ini kami mengikutimu, mencari tau apa yang kau inginkan dan memastikan kau mendapatkan semuanya" jelas ryeowook lagi

"jadi tiket konser, PSP itu" gumam kyuhyun

"semuanya kyu" ucap ryeowook meyakinkan

"kenapa kau melakukan itu semua hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku merasa selama ini aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untukmu, kau tau kyu aku tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaanku, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku, aku sungguh mencintaimu bahkan mungkin sejak kau kecil dan sering mengekoriku dan memanggiku dengan sebutan hyung tampan" ucap kibum

Wajah kyuhyun memerah, yahh dia ingat dia sudah mengikuti kibum saat dia masih berumur lima tahun, dulu rumahnya masih bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga kibum, kyuhyun kecil sering dititipkan di rumah ryeowook saat kedua orangtuanya berkerja, dan sejak kyuhyun melihat kibum, dia selalu mengikuti kibum kemanapun, seperti anak bebek, dan kyuhyun selalu memanggil kibum dengan 'hyung tampan'

"hyung aku malu" kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kibum

Kibu mengusap punggung kyuhyun, ahh betapa dia sangat mencintai kekasih kecilnya ini, hanya kyuhyunlah yang bisa menyentuh hatinya yang dingin, hanya kyuhyunlah satu – satunya yang kibum izinkan masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

"mianhae hyung, aku meragukanmu, habis hyung selalu dingin padaku, hyung bahkan tidak pernah bilang mencintaiku, dan eumm hyung juga tidak pernah mencium kyu" lirih kyuhyun, kibum memang tidak pernah menciumnya di bibir, hanya sekedar pelukan dan ciuman di keningnya.

"kalau itu kau bisa menanyakannya pada eommamu baby" ucap kibum, membuat kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "sebenarnya eommamu melarang hyung menciummu sampai kau cukup umur" jelas kibum, ohh kibum jadi mengingat empat tahun lalu, dua hari setelah mereka resmi berpacaran kibum menemui hangeng dan heechul untuk meminta izin menjaga kyuhyun, betapa kagetnya heechul saat itu, putranya bahkan baru berusia 13 tahun dan sudah mengenal cinta, akhirnya heechul mengizinkan kibum berpacaran dengan kyuhyun asalkan kibum berjanji tidak menyentuh kyuhyun berlebihan sampai kyuhyun cukup usia.

"kalau soal sikap dingin hyung, sebenarnya itu agar hyung bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu setiap melihat wajah manismu, bibirmu itu selalu menggoda hyung baby" ucap kibum

"ck ternyata hyungku pervert" celetuk ryeowook.

"wookie dan hae hyung tau semua rencana ini? Dan kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku, kalian bahkan seolah – olah melupakan ulangtahunku" rengek kyuhyun

"mianhae kyunnie, tapi nyawa kami terancam kalau tidak membantu pangeran es itu" jawab donghae. Namja pecinta ikan itu bergidig ngeri mengingat saat dia membantu kyuhyun memata –matai kibum, ternyata kibum sudah mengetahui semuanya, namja tampan itu menemui donghae dan ryeowook secara diam – diam, dan 'meminta' (read:memaksa) keduanya untuk membantunya menyusun pesta kejutan untuk kyuhyun.

"jadi hyung sudah tau itu aku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu baby, kumis tipis, kacamata, wig dan topi itu tidak bisa menutupi wajah cantikmu" ucap kibum, "sekarang izinkan hyung memberi satu hadiah lagi untukmu" namja tampan itu melepas tangan kyuhyun, mengambil gitar coklat yang ada di atas panggung kecil.

apa kibum akan menyanyi untuknya, batin kyuhyun, dia sejak dulu memang menginginkan seorang kekasih yang bisa menyanyi sambil bermain gitar untuknya. Tapi seingatnya kibum sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan alat musik.

Satu persatu petikan – petikan gitar itu terdengar, kibum menyanyikan lagu favorit kyuhyun, last love milik kim bum soo. Kyuhyun begitu menikmatinya, sampai tiba – tiba namja manis itu dikagetkan dengan senar gitar yang putus dan kibum yang mengaduh, kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kibum dengan pandangan khawatir.

"hyung gwenchana?' tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat tangan kibum

"gwenchan..." ucapan kibum terhenti saat alunan gitar itu masih terdengar sedangkan kibum sudah berhenti bermain.

"hyung?" kyuhyun menatap kibum curiga

"mianhae" lirih kibum, "hyung pasti mengecewakanmu baby, hyung sudah berusaha keras belajar bermain gitar setiap pulang kerja tapi hyung tetap tidak bisa, hyung memang tidak berbakat main musik" sesal kibum.

Kyuhyun bukannya marah namun malah memeluk kibum erat, "gomawo, gomawo hyung ini adalah hadiah terindah" isak kyuhyun, namja manis itu terharu melihat kerja keras kibum bahkan kibum sampai rela belajar gitar untuknya di sela kesibukannya.

"uljima, hyung tidak bisa melihatmu menangis"

"ini tangis haru hyung, jadi hyung selalu pulang malam karna belajar bermain gitar, lalu namja misterius itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"namja mis..ahh" sepertinya kibum tau siapa yang dimaksud kyuhyun, namja tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kyuhyun, "itu henry" jawab kibum

Ahh pantas saja akhir – akhir ini henry selalu sibuk, "dimana dia sekarang?' tanya kyuhyun

"di belakang panggung, dia yang memainkan gitar untuk hyung"

"huhh biarkan saja dia disana, salah sendiri dia ikut berkomplotan membohongiku" gerutu kyuhyun, yahh henry yang belum sadar bahwa adegan berpura – pura bermain gitar kibum sudah terbongkar masih memainkan gitar di belakang panggung tanpa tau apapun.

"baby" ucap kibum, matanya memandang mata karamel kyuhyun. "maaf karna selama ini hyung sering menyakitimu, tapi hyung janji setelah ini hyung aka berubah, karna itu jangan pernah ragukan perasaan hyung ne" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun memeluk kibum menangis di dada bidang kekasihnya, "anny, kyu yang salah hyung, seharusnya kyu percaya pada hyung, kyu sadar seharusnya kyu tidak membandingkan hyung dengan orang lain, karna hyung memang berbeda dengan mereka, hyung mau memaafkan kyu kan?" tanya kyuhyun

Kibum mengecup bibir merah di depannya untuk pertama kalinya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan namun berhasil membuat heechul mengumpati kibum di tempatnya, ohh ayolah kyuhyun sudah cukup umur kesarang.

"semua terjadi karna kesalahan hyung, kita mulai semuanya dari awal ne" ucap kibum lembut

"anny, aku tidak ingin melupakan semuanya, empat tahun ini adalah saat – saat terbaik bagi kyu, bagaimana dengan kita memperbaikinya" usul kyuhyun.

"ne, tentu saja, saranghae babykyu" ucap kibum tulus lalu membawa kyuhyun ke pelukannya

"nado saranghae hyung" jawab kyuhyun, yang mendatangkan sorakan dari teman – teman dan keluarganya yang sejak tadi menonton adegan romantis itu.

.

.

"ishh kau seperti orang gila" ucap ryeowook saat melihat sejak tadi kyuhyun senyum – senyum sendiri, keduanya saat ini sedang menuju gerbang sekolah, jam pulang memang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

"kau hanya iri" sahut kyuhyun sambil tetap berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya, yahh sejak pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya kibum memang berubah, namja tampan itu lebih memperhatikannya, bahkan rutin menghubunginya saat ada di sekolah.

"apa yang dilakukan hyungku sampai kau seperti ini" gumam ryeowook

"makanya punya pacar, maka kau akan merasakannya wookie" sahut kyuhyun ceria, sedangkan ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"kyu kenapa di depan sangat ramai?" tanya ryeowook

"mwo?" heran kyuhyun, pasalnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya banyak sekali siswa yang berkumpul, apa mungkin ada artis yang datang, fikir kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kajja kyu" ryeowook menarik kyuhyun, namja manis ini cukup penasaran, namja mungil itu menyeruak di antara teman – teman sekolahnya, "permisi" ucapnya, akhirnya setelah susah payah dia dan kyuhyun sampai juga di depan kerumunan.

Mata kyuhyun yang bulat itu semakin membulat saat melihat objek yang membuat gempar seluruh sekolah, objek itu memang bukan artis seperti dugaannya, namun seorang namja tampan yang sedang bersandar di depan mobil hitamnya.

"kibum hyung" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya, ya namja di depannya itu adalah kim kibum, kekasihnya, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah tidak ada pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuh tegap itu, melainkan sebuah kaos santai dan celana jeans, membuat kibum berkali – kali lebih tampan. Yang membuat kyuhyun semakin kaget adalah tulisan yang terdapat di kaos biru yang dipakai kibum, tulisan berwarna putih dan tebal, **'SORRY, I'M KYUHYUN'S BOYFRIEND'** , begitulah tulisan yang tertera disana.

Wajah kibum yang tadinya datar langsung menampilkan senyum menawannya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu melambai ke arah kekasihnya. "hai baby" sapanya, dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun setelah mencium kening namja manis itu.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kyuhyun heran, seingatnya ini masih hari kerja.

"tentu saja menjemputmu, hari ini kita akan kencan" jawab kibum

"m-mwo?" kaget kyuhyun

Cup, kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun, ahhh sepertinya aku bisa mendengar suara hati yang patah berjatuhan, hati para namja dan yeoja yang melihat bahwa namja tampan dan namja cantik di depan mereka sudah ada yang memiliki.

"kenapa kaget, bukankah wajar kalau kita pergi kencan baby, kau kan kekasih hyung" gemas kibum

"ne, eumm tapi apa ahjussi tidak marah, hyung bolos kerja"

"appa tidak akan marah kalau hyung pergi dengan calon menantunya" jawab kibum, membuat pipi kyuhyun merona, "jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kencan dengan hyung baby?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, dia tidak percaya kibum melakukan ini untuknya, namun detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum cerah dan langsung memeluk kibum, "tentu saja" ucapnya

"kalau begitu kajja, ahhh sebelum itu" kibum menatap orang – orang disekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi, "seperti yang kalian lihat, kyuhyun adalah milikku, dan jangan pernah berharap sedikitpun untuk merebutnya dariku, terutama untukmu changmin-ssi" tunjuk kibum pada namja tinggi yang sejak tadi mematung di tempatnya menyaksikan kemesraan kihyun.

"dan kalau kau masih nekat" kali ini nada suara kibum terdengar mengancam, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding, "maka bersiaplah untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini" lanjutnya lagi.

"kaja baby" ucapnya lembut, yahh kim kibum hanya bisa bersikap manis pada kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menyambut tangan kibum, membiarkan tangan hangat itu menggenggamnya erat, kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini selamanya, kibum adalah miliknya dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"yahh kalian meninggalkanku!" pekik ryeowook saat namja manis itu tersadar, namun sayang mobil audi itu sudah meninggalkannya, uhh poor wookie.

"butuh tumpangan" ucap seseorang, pekikan terdengar di sekolah elit itu

"ye-yesung?" ucap ryeowook melihat penyanyi favoritnya.

"kau lucu sekali" namja bermata sipit daan berkepala besar itu mengacak rambutnya, membuat ryeowook seakan melayang ke langit ke tujuh, ahh hari ini tidak semenyebalkan yang dia kira.

 **END**

 **Hoho one shot lagi, dan lagi – lagi kihyun, ini juga udah lama ngendap di laptop, gak banyak cuap – cuap dehh, hope you enjoy it, and sorry for typo ... pai – pai ..**

 **ohh ya kalo ada yang minta baca ff kihyun juga, tapi gak di post di ffn, kalo minat silahkan kunjungi rumah gombreng, judul ffnya hello stranger, bye – bye lagi ...**


End file.
